


Durch brennendes Feuer

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Der Ring des Nibelungen | The Ring of the Nibelung - Wagner, Lohengrin - Wagner, Siegfried - Wagner
Genre: Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Crack, Crossover, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I was listening to too much Wagner when I wrote this, I'm Sorry, Knights - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Lohengrin musste Elsa verlassen und durfte nicht wieder zurück zur Gralsburg.Stattdessen landete er auf einem nicht näher bekannten Hügel irgendwo in der Welt des Ringzyklus. Ein Hügel, der früher oder später von Wotan von einem Feuerring umgeben wurde.Und als Siegfried, nachdem er den Drachen getötet hat, auf der Suche nach einer Frau durch diesen Feuerring kommt, findet er zu seiner Überraschung einen Schwan neben einem schlafenden Ritter in voller Rüstung vor.





	Durch brennendes Feuer

**Author's Note:**

> eine 10-stündige Wagner-Playlist tut meinem Kopf offenbar wirklich nicht gut...

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

 

Hinter seinem Rücken hatte Siegfried den alten Wanderer ausgelacht. Der hatte tatsächlich nicht nur geglaubt, dass er ihn mit seinem Speer bedrohen konnte, er war auch noch der Meinung gewesen, dass ein Feuerring ihn davon abhalten würde, auf diesen Hügel zu steigen. Er war in einer Schmiede aufgewachsen, er hatte sich noch nie vor dem Feuer gefürchtet. Er hatte sich überhaupt noch nie vor irgendetwas gefürchtet, auch vor dem Drachen Fafner nicht. Also warum genau sollte ihn das hier jetzt aufhalten? Vor allem nicht, wenn ihm hier eine Frau versprochen worden war.

Als er auf dem Hügelkamm angelangt war, und das Feuer ihm wie erwartet nicht wirklich geschadet hatte, sah er sich zunächst erstaunt um. Es war schön hier, dunkle Tannen wuchsen dort und über allem lag ein rosig von der Morgensonne durchglühter Nebelschleier. Unter einer Tanne allerdings befand sich etwas, das Siegfrieds Blick anzog, da es ungewöhnlich für einen Wald war.

Dort lag ein großer, weißer Schwan, offenbar schlafend, und das ganz ohne dass ein Gewässer in der Nähe war. Langsam und vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Tier. Er hatte natürlich keine Angst vor ihm, aber ein wenig Respekt schon, seit er als kleiner Junge mal von einem in den Finger gezwickt worden war, und Mime ihm den dann hatte verbinden müssen, weil es geblutet hatte. Jedenfalls hatte Siegfried gelernt, dass Schwäne durchaus gefährlich sein konnten.

Dieser hier aber schien ganz harmlos zu sein, er hatte den Kopf unter einen Flügel gesteckt und wachte auch nicht auf, als Siegfried vorsichtig näher kam. Aber noch bevor er ihn erreicht hatte, entdeckte er hinter dem Schwan noch etwas anderes. Das sah aus wie Metall, was dort unter einer besonders breiten, ausladenden Tanne lag. Vorsichtig trat er näher. Wer ließ denn so viel Metall auf einem Hügel liegen? Noch dazu Waffen, wie er schließlich erkannte. Vorsichtig hob er den Schild auf, unter dem das Heft eines Schwertes hervorragte.

Gleich darauf hüpfte er aber erschrocken wieder ein paar Schritte zurück und ließ beinahe den Schild fallen. Er wusste nicht, was er darunter erwartet hatte, aber auf jeden Fall keinen schlafenden Mann in voller Rüstung. Und einen ganz attraktiven Mann noch dazu… Ob ihm der schwere, enge Helm nicht unangenehm war? Es wäre sicher angenehmer für ihn, wenn er ihm den abnahm…

Siegfried legte den Schild vorsichtig auf den Boden, um ihn nicht versehentlich kaputt zu machen, dann trat er wieder neben den Mann. Als er den Helm öffnete und vorsichtig, um den Schlafenden nicht zu wecken, von seinem Kopf zog, quoll langes, blondes, lockiges Haar darunter hervor, und Siegfried hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Dieser Mann war wirklich… schön…

In seinem Bauch begann es zu kribbeln, seine Wangen fühlten sich heiß an und seine Hände schwitzten. Was war nur los mit ihm? Wurde er krank? Sein Herz schlug schnell und schmerzhaft, in seiner Brust regten sich seltsame Wallungen, die er noch nie gefühlt hatte. Seine Knie wurden weich, seine Hände zitterten, und er sank neben dem Mann auf die Erde. War das etwa die Angst, von der alle immer geredet hatten? Hatte dieser junge Mann ihn das Fürchten gelehrt?

Wie gebannt starrte er auf die weichen, roten Lippen des Mannes, von hellen Bartstoppeln umstanden. Waren die es, die ihn so verzaubert hatten? Auf jeden Fall fühlte er sich von ihnen auf magische Weise angezogen, er wollte sie küssen – und wagte es gleichzeitig nicht. Man konnte einen Schlafenden doch nicht einfach küssen. Aber er wollte, er musste –

Für diesen Kuss würde er sterben, so sehr wollte er ihn. Und darum beugte er sich schließlich doch über den Mann, schloss die Augen, und hielt den Atem an, als seine Lippen schließlich die des anderen berührten. Ihm war, als bliebe die Zeit stehen. Nur sein Herz hämmerte schnell und aufgeregt, dass er glaubte, es wolle ihm aus der Brust springen.

Dann spürte er eine Bewegung unter sich, und als er die Augen vorsichtig wieder öffnete, blickte ihm der Mann unter ihm entgegen. Panisch sprang Siegfried auf die Füße und trat hastig wieder einige Schritte zurück, er schämte sich für das, was er getan hatte. Was, wenn der andere gar nicht geküsst werden wollte? Würde er ihn jetzt schlagen? Oder, noch schlimmer, würde er einfach davonziehen, und er würde ihn nie wieder sehen?

Aber der junge Mann, der in etwa in seinem Alter sein musste, sah ihn nur mit seinen leuchtenden grünen Augen neugierig an, während er sich langsam aufsetzte.

„Du bist der Held, der mich geweckt hat?“

Er spürte wieder das Brennen in seinen Wangen, und noch immer schwitzten seine Hände so furchtbar. Verlegen blickte er zu Boden. „Ja, ich… ich bin Siegfried. Ich bin durch das Feuer gekommen, und habe dir den Schild abgenommen. Aber er liegt gleich da hinten, und ich habe ihn auch nicht kaputt gemacht“, fügte er hastig hinzu.

Der andere schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf, rieb sich dann die Augen und sah sich um. „Mein Schwan! Ist der…“

„Da hinten“, beeilte Siegfried sich eilfertig zu sagen. „Ich glaube, ihm geht es ganz gut. Er hat geschlafen, als ich gekommen bin, wie du.“

„Und du hast mich geweckt… mit einem Kuss?“

Schüchtern nickte Siegfried.

„Warum?“

„Ich… weiß auch nicht. Ich kam hier her, auf der Suche nach einer Frau, die mir versprochen war, und habe dich gefunden. Aber du bist sowieso viel mehr als alles, was ich erhofft hatte.“ Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn, die ihn störte, und sah dann wieder Lohengrin an. „Ich kann noch gar nicht glauben, dass du tatsächlich hier bist, und dass ich hier bin. Du bist so hoch und edel, mein Ritter…“

Lohengrin lachte und schüttelte seine Locken, dann stand er auf und ging zu seinem Schwan hinüber. „Ich bin Lohengrin“, meinte er, während er sich neben dem Tier, das mittlerweile ebenfalls erwacht war, auf den Boden kniete und ihn zärtlich streichelte. Siegfried hielt respektvollen Abstand. „Und glaube mir, Siegfried, ich kann auch noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass ich endlich wieder wach bin… und dass ausgerechnet du mich erweckt hast.“ Er drehte sich zu Siegfried um und lächelte ihn an.

Dieser junge Mann vor ihm trug keine Rüstung, nur ein Schwert an seiner Seite, und helles braunes Haar hing ihm verfilzt und strähnig ins Gesicht. Doch unter dieser Mähne leuchteten strahlende blaue Augen, die Lohengrin schon bei seinem Erwachen in ihren Bann gezogen hatten. Jetzt stand dieser große Mann so schüchtern vor ihm…

Lohengrin fühlte Wärme in seine Brust steigen, wie er sie bei Elsa nie gefühlt hatte. Sie hatte ihn erregt, das ja. Verlangen hatte er gespürt, Verlangen nach ihr, wie jetzt nach Siegfried. Aber das hatte er im Unterleib gefühlt, und was er jetzt spürte, das war ein heißes Brennen in der Brust, sein Herz schmerzte und er wollte Siegfried in seine Arme ziehen, und ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Bei Elsa war es keine Liebe gewesen.

Verlegen sah Siegfried zu Boden, als Lohengrins Augen jetzt auf ihm ruhte. Dieser weiche, hingebungsvolle Blick… Es war ihm, als brannte das Feuer, das zuvor um den Hügel gelodert hatte, jetzt in seinem Blut, und es würde ihn doch noch versengen, wenn er sich nicht in diese grünen Augen, in diesen roten Mund, in diese starken Arme stürzte, um darin zu ertrinken…

„Ich glaube, ich muss diese Rüstung ausziehen“, meinte Lohengrin schließlich, um das Schweigen zu brechen. Er wollte nicht länger in diesem ganzen Metall vor Siegfried stehen, ihm war so schon heiß genug. Und er saß sowieso schon auf dem Boden, da ging das immer etwas einfacher.

Umständlich begann er also, den Gürtel auszuziehen und die Schnallen und Verschlüsse seines Brustpanzers und seiner Beinschienen zu lösen. Als er sich danach noch das Kettenhemd über den Kopf zog, trug er darunter nur noch ein weites Obergewandt, das ihm bis zu den Knien reichte, und eine schlichte Hose aus grobem Stoff. Erleichtert atmete er auf, froh darüber, das Gewicht los zu sein, dann legte er seine Rüstung und seine Waffen zu seinem Schild hinüber.

„Es war sicher kein Zufall, dass du hierher gekommen bist“, meinte Lohengrin, während er sich wieder aufrichtete und auf Siegfried zuging. „Sag mal… kann es sein, dass ich dir noch einen Kuss schulde?“

Siegfried konnte es kaum glauben, als Lohengrin sich jetzt vor ihn stellte, ihm die Arme um die Hüfte legte und, genau wie er es vorhin getan hatte, seine Lippen auf seine legte. Siegfried schloss die Augen, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er Lohengrins Zunge an seinem Mund fühlte. Er stöhnte leise auf und erwiderte dann den Kuss stürmisch.

Bald vergrub er seine Hände in Lohengrins blonden Locken und genoss im Gegenzug die warmen Hände des anderen auf seiner Hüfte. In heißen Wellen schlugen nie gekannte Gefühle und feurige Erregung über ihm zusammen. In seinem Unterleib zog es immer stärker, und Siegfried fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich, als er schließlich merkte, welche Auswirkungen Lohengrins Nähe und sein Kuss auf seinen Körper hatte. Sein Penis wurde langsam steif, und er hatte das Bedürfnis, sich an Lohengrin zu schmiegen, auf der Suche nach Reibung…

„Du kannst es auch nicht mehr erwarten, oder?“ Lohengrin grinste ihn an.

Siegfried errötete leicht. „Ja, ich… ich will dich“, flüsterte er heiser.

Lohengrin lehnte seine Stirn an Siegfrieds. „Ich dich auch… sollen wir hier…?“

Siegfried nickte, und sie ließen sich nebeneinander ins Gras fallen. Lohengrin drehte sich auf den Rücken, streckte die Arme nach Siegfried aus und zog ihn über sich. Eng verschlungen lagen sie dort, küssten sich liebevoll, und Lohengrin tastete sich langsam immer weiter an Siegfrieds Oberkörper hinunter, bis seine Finger schließlich seinen Hosenbund erreicht hatten.

Siegfried keuchte auf, als Lohengrin ihn dort berührte. Die Hitze wurde langsam unerträglich, er fühlte ein ungewohntes Pulsieren in den Lenden, und er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, Lohengrin die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen…

Der kam ihm allerdings zuvor, er schob Siegfried vorsichtig ein Stück zurück, setzte sich auf und zog sich das Hemd aus, bevor er seine eigene Hose öffnete. Jetzt erst sah Siegfried deutlich, dass Lohengrin ebenso erregt sein musste wie er selbst.

Lohengrin kniete sich jetzt vor Siegfried und legte ihm wieder die Hände auf die Hüften.

„Darf ich?“

Als Siegfried nickte, zog er ihm die Hose bis zu den Knien hinunter, beugte sich über seine Erektion und nahm sie sanft in den Mund. Siegfried keuchte überrascht auf. Was Lohengrin da mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge machte, könnte er, selbst wenn er wollte, gar nicht genau beschreiben, aber es fühlte sich großartig an. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, stieß mit der Hüfte nach vorne, er fühlte eine Spannung in sich, die langsam unerträglich wurde…

Vorsichtig griff er in Lohengrins weiche Locken und zog ihn zurück. „Warte, sonst… kann ich nicht mehr…“

Lohengrin nickte, und ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken sinken, während Siegfried sich jetzt ebenfalls ganz aus seiner Hose und seinem Obergewandt befreite. Aus seinen eigenen Kleidern wühlte er ein Fläschchen Öl, das er eigentlich für die Scharniere seiner Rüstung benutzte, und hielt es Siegfried hin. Der sah ihn verständnislos an, also ergriff Lohengrin selbst die Initiative, goss sich ein wenig davon auf die Finger und weitete sich vorsichtig, während Siegfried, der jetzt wieder neben ihm lag, ihn sanft küsste und mit der Hand an Lohengrins Erektion auf und ab rieb.

Als Lohengrin endlich soweit vorbereitet war, gab er Siegfried ein Zeichen, und der kniete sich über ihn, stützte sich mit den Armen neben seinem Kopf ab, und küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich, bevor er vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. Lohengrin keuchte auf. Es war eine Weile her, dass er das letzte Mal mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte, da war er noch auf Monsalvat gewesen. Aber Siegfried war alles, wonach er sich je gesehnt hatte.

Siegfried stieß schnell und hart in ihn, und bald hielt Lohengrin es nicht mehr aus, Siegfrieds Penis, der seine Prostata bei jedem Stoß streifte, reichte ihm nicht mehr. Er griff nach seiner eigenen tropfenden Erektion und rieb sie mit der Hand, immer schneller, bis er schließlich mit einem leisen Stöhnen kam und sich sein Samen über seinen nackten Bauch ergoss. Kurz darauf spürte er, dass auch Siegfrieds Bewegungen an Rhythmus verloren, und dann überwältigte auch ihn sein Orgasmus.

Erschöpft sank Siegfried neben Lohengrin in die Wiese, während sein bereits erschlaffender Penis aus ihm heraus glitt. Das Feuer in seinem Unterleib war verschwunden, dafür breitete sich in seiner Brust jetzt wohlige Wärme aus. Er zog Lohengrin in seine Arme, und der küsste ihn träge auf die Stirn.

Müde vergrub Siegfried sein Gesicht in den weichen Locken, und obwohl die Sonne gerade erst aufging, war ihm nach Schlaf zumute. Lohengrin streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken und flüsterte ihm leise Worte ins Ohr. Und Siegfried war eigentlich ganz froh, dass er auf diesem Hügel keine Frau gefunden hatte, sondern einen Ritter.


End file.
